


Peter A. Walter 6's rules and guidelines for Walter Workers

by SarahMeacheam



Series: Welcome to Walter Robotics [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Consequences, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, References to Drugs, Rules, Workplace, Workplace Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMeacheam/pseuds/SarahMeacheam
Summary: I assume Walter Workers get info pamphlets or flyers or other paperwork. I thought it would be fun to write down some rules and guidelines they have to follow. This kinda goes with my other work Welcome to Walter Robotics.
Series: Welcome to Walter Robotics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837852
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of SPG it belongs to the lovely Bennetts. Im just writing this for fun! Hope you like it.

Hello Walter Workers! Welcome to Walter Robotics and Walter Manor! The reason you are receiving this pamphlet is because G.G. and Rabbit made paper airplanes with the previous information pamphlets. We were not able to stop them in time. It was brought to my attention by Walter Worker Sarah that we need to distribute important information such as rules,guidelines,and what to do in case of an emergency in both physically paperwork as well as in emails and texts. Also Walter Worker Shelby has lost her personal soldiering iron and needs to have it returned A.S.A.P.! Please don't be afraid to contact me or any of the Matter Masters/Mistresses if you have any questions about experiments,repair jobs,the following rules and guidelines,etc.

Sincerely,  
Peter A. Walter the 6th,C.E.O Walter Robotics 

The main rules.  
1\. Treat everyone including the automatons and robots equally and with respect.( Even G.G. even though she's annoying and acts like a baby)  
2\. Stay safe and please wear protective gear when doing experiments and repair jobs. Safety equipment like hardhats,safety goggles,protective gloves,etc.will be available in the uniform department.(Yes the rumors of Matter Mistress Bunny are true and why this rule is in place.)  
3.Do Not Sit In The Red Chair Under any circumstances!!!  
4\. The Walter Worker Uniform is to be mandatorily worn during work schedules unless it interferes with your safety during a repair job or experiment. When not on the clock you can be out of uniform just please dress appropriately for seasonal weather.  
5.If you are injured or ill please report to the medical bay right away for treatment! If you cannot get to the medical bay ask for help to get there. If no one is around when you ask for help call or text the medical bay hotline with details to your location.  
6\. To all humans,robots,automatons,and A.I. if you see or hear anyone that is injured and can't get up help them right away! Be they human or not! Failure to comply with this rule without a very good reason will result in immediate employment termination for human staff and strict discipline to robots and A.I.  
7\. With all the recreational facilities Walter Manor has available we ask that you follow the rules posted nearby and only use these facilities when off duty and after being decontaminated from previous experiments. Follow the instructions of the lifeguards and other recreational supervisors.  
8\. Yes Walter Manor has a pool and a hot tub and they are for recreational purposes only not experiments! No dumping substances not ment to be dumped into the chlorinated water!( That massive slime experiment was not an approved science project! It took a week for the pool to be cleaned!)  
9\. All Walter Workers and automatons are required to clean Marshmallow's litter box and fill his food and water dishes. Unless any human has a health condition that prevents him or her from preforming this duty this is mandatory.  
10.Weekly check ups are required for those working directly with blue matter to check for blue matter radiation poisoning and affects. For all other Walter Workers not working directly with blue matter these check ups will be monthly. All Walter Workers are mandatorily required to get this check up. Blue matter radiation poisoning is best treated when caught early.  
11\. If any of the automatons cause an accident or mess around you please stop what you are doing and help them clean it up. Don't forget to tell them why they shouldn't have done that.  
12\. Bullying of any kind is not to be tolerated! Please report any instances of bullying and/or discrimination immediately!!! Prepatraitors of bullying and discrimination will be severely reprimanded and disciplined! Repeat offenders will have employment terminated.  
13\. Please don't look up porn on the Walter wifi. Not even on personal devices like smart phones,tablets,etc. Either. Always use internet protection to avoid viruses and malware.  
14\. Do Not share Walter Robotics info with Becile Industries! Do not get involved with anymore with the last name of Becile! (Except of course Norman Becile.)  
15\. Keep hydrated and eat when hungry. There are multiple kitchens with fully stocked fridges and pantries. Don't be ashamed to take breaks and encourage other Walter workers to take care of themselves and not overwork.  
16\. In case of fire there are fire extinguishers and fire hoses throughout the manor. (Keep Rabbit,the Jon,Upgrade,Hatchworth,and Zero away from the fire extinguishers. They to this day think the extinguishers dispense whipped cream.) If a fire becomes too big call 911 and get the fire department.  
17\. Please be considerate of Walter Workers sleeping,using the toilet,using the shower, changing in and/or out of uniform either in their assigned room,locker room,changing room,etc.  
18\. Please notify personal if anything needs replacement i.e. towels and toliet paper for the bathroom,test tubes and tools in the laboratories,etc.  
19\. The Walter Worker uniform is provided by the uniform department. New,replacement,and repaired uniforms are to be picked up there. Measurements for new uniforms and alterations are to be completed there too. Walter workers can choose to wear either the feminine or masculine uniforms just so long as they are wearing their uniforms as mentioned in rule #4.  
20\. Yes human and robot romantic relationships happen. We understand but,caution is to be advised to the humans. Physically injuries are possible and the automatons might not have totally control over their bodies all the time. We are not banning these relationships we just want our Walter Workers and automatons to be safe and careful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more so here is chapter 2 with more rules and guidelines not only for Walter Workers but for the robots as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all who commented with ideas and suggestions. I hope you all are doing well during this time.

Hello again Walter Workers! It has come to my attention that certain things need to be clarified and added with the previous rules and guidelines. Along with the pamphlets distributed to all staff previously new leaflets with the extended guidelines will be passed out to all staff as well. And can someone please stop Rabbit and G.G. from eating the pamphlets?! Seriously its not good for their internal working and boilers. Plus the Walter Workers on cleaning duty are tired of cleaning up the paper scraps! Please stay safe and follow the guidelines and rules. Thank you for your cooperation and a huge thank you thank you to Walter Worker Rose and the others who suggested the guideline addendum.

Sincerely,   
Peter A. Walter 6th C.E.O. of Walter Robotics 

21\. Do Not under any circumstances (unless given direct permission from the Spine,Peter 6,and/or Matter Master David) remove Spine's fedora from his head. Violaters will be assigned to cleaning duties for the next 2 weeks. After apologizing to The Spine and returning his beloved fedora to him.(For bots who do this or convince Walter Workers to do this will be responsible for cleaning Marshmallow's litter box for the next 2 weeks. THIS MEANS YOU RABBIT!)  
22\. Please dispose of any trash,recycling and such into the appropriate designated bins. Please as much as you can recycle any recycleble materials to avoid waste.  
23.Also any important documents,blueprints, diagrams of the bots and recent tech,and other seemly important papers save and file into the nearby miscellaneous file cabinet.(We found Rabbit's original design this way.)  
24.In regards to parties be it birthday parties for a Walter Worker or a sleep over please be careful. From now on please ask permission from Peter Walter 6 for any large party over 20 people. Don't invite the entire female population of the Manor for a girls only party! (That girls only slumber party went out of control and we had to pay the pizza delivery guy over $500.00 plus tip! We know you did it Rabbit. You owe Walter Worker Sarah big time!)  
25\. Do Not leave any experiment unattended! Unless absolutely sure it will be completely safe to do so. This especially applies to blue matter experiments!   
26\. Do Not Under Any Circumstances experiment or tinker with Hatchworth's Hatch! Unless you are Peter Walter 6,Mechanic Sam Luke, Mr.Michael Reed,or a matter master or mistress and the previous mentioned are wearing protective suits!(No exceptions! Unless you want to risk blue matter radiation poisoning,severe injury,or possible death!)  
27\. Do Not Under Any Circumstances experiment,tinker,tamper,or do maintenance on The Jon's core unless you are Mr.Jonathan Sprague, Mr.Reed,Peter 6,and/or a matter master/mistress.(Failure to comply might result with the fabric of reality being warped and/or damage to the space time continuum!)  
28\. Do Not Under Any Circumstances experiment,tinker,tamper,or do maintenance on Rabbit's core unless you are Matter Mistress Bunny,Matter Master David,Mr.Reed,or Peter Walter 6th and with Rabbit's consent only!(In 1950 the Beciles got a hold of Rabbit and tampered with her well at the time his core. This caused a rip in the space time continuum and in the fabric of reality. This also caused the deaths of Peter Walter the 2nd and Guy Hottie Wanda's first husband.)  
29\. Lawn mowing and other yardwork will be assigned to each Walter Worker and staff member and is mandatory.Not even Peter Walter the 6th is exempt from this! His mother Anne has given permission to drag him by the ear and make him mow the lawn when it's his turn.(Unless of course health issues make this job impossible like severe allergies then alternate tasks will be assigned.) Yardwork also includes the matenece of the vegetable garden, herb garden,and fruit trees and bushes(I assume that Walter Manor grows fruits and vegetables or at least did at one time.)  
30\. Matenece and upkeep of the rose garden is to be done by Norman Becile only. You may pick some roses so long as you ask permission from Norman if you plan on picking more than a few. Violators will face Norman's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or suggestions for new rules,guidelines,notes,etc. Please comment down below


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I read through this thing I realized I forgot to include rules about smoking and being under the influence! So I had to include new rules that covered drugs and alcohol,contraband,etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating this in a while. A lot has happened. My grandmother was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer plus she had blood clots, and strokes. I was able to visit her in hospice care at her home. She passed 8 hours after my brother and I left. I also had jury duty. I was making it on 3 hours of sleep sometimes. At least she's hopefully resting in peace with my grandfather. My grandfather passed 8 months prior to the day she passed. 2020 in general has been a rough year for everyone. As I was at my grandmother's gravesite I had a thought of what whould happen to a Walter Worker should they pass? I know that's morbid but, you always wanna have a will in place with everything taken care of to alleviate your loved ones during the sad event. I've seen what happens when you don't have things in order. It can take years to sort out after that person has passed. My grandmother was very fond of pollenating bees. She was buried with a honeybee pin that is the twin to mine I have. Sorry for rattling on I hope you like these new rules.

Hello Walter Workers and staff,

some events have come to pass and I have to rectify the situation. A few Walter Workers well now ex-Walter Workers have been fired for doing dangerous, illegal and very stupid activities! I blame myself for not putting up rules forbidding Walter Workers working while under the influence. At Walter Robotics we pride ourselves at being the best in the business but, how can we continue to be the best if our employees are doing illegal and stupid activities?! Also effective immediately Mr. Reed is fired for inappropriate behaviors with minors. Mr.Negrette has resigned due to him exploting his position in the band to acquire sexual favors from Steam Powered Giraffe fans. For the Walter Workers who asaulted Mr.Reed will have litterbox duty, yardwork duty, and janitorial duties for the next 2 weeks. The reason they will not be fired is because of the extent of Mr.Reed's actions and anyone whould naturally want to kick the privates of a pervert myself included. So untill the 2 weeks are up Walter Workers Sarah, Chelsea, Camille,Gabi, Brianna, Carolina, Paige,and Bryan along with Matter Mistress Bunny and Matter Master David are on the punitive duties mentioned above. Walter Workers Zack and Simon have been fired for reckless behavior while under the influence on duty. Thank you for all the staff members who brought this to light even if they will be doing punitive duties for the next 2weeks.

Sincerely,  
Peter A. Walter the 6th C.E.O of Walter Robotics

31\. There is to be no smoking or use of tabacoo products while on duty or in Walter Manor. There are designated areas outside. This applies to vaping,e-cigs,etc. If you smoke in the labs it is grounds for immediate employement termination. We will not risk the safety of our staff for your indulgences!  
32\. The use of illegal drugs is strictly forbidden! Those caught will face immediate employement termination and detainment untill the authorities arrive. Try to out run the bots I dare you!  
33\. Those who show up to work under the influence will be on punitive duties for their first offense. If it is due to a medical emergency (I.E. low or high blood sugar due to dieabetes,stroke,heart attack, seizures, injury, medication side effects,etc.) you will not be in trouble but, will be excourted to the medical bay A.S.A.P.! Second offense will result in extra punitive duties and loss of recreational activities access. Third offense is grounds for immediate employement termination.  
34\. We don't ban the use of alcohol but, please do not drink while on duty, especially if handling heavy equipment and machinery or are about to do delicate experiments. If you off duty you may consume some alcohol just so long as you don't overdo it.  
35.We understand that the use of marijuana a.k.a. cannibus for medical and recreational use is legal but, please follow rule 31 for smoking and or vaping it. If you are under the influence of marijuana you will be subjected to rule 32.  
36.If you are wearing a strong perfume or cologne that agrivates a staff member's allergies we ask that you please take a shower and get a fresh uniform from the uniform department. This also applies to those whose hygiene has been neglected. Refusal to obey this rule will result in the nearest Walter Workers dragging you to the showers and hosing you down. I too abide by and face the punishment of this rule.  
37\. In the event that you are injured or possibly dead due to experiments conducted at Walter Robotics we will notify you're next of kin. Before you even start your duties we must have a detailed list of emergency contacts for you. In the event you are injured you will be treated at the medical bay. Our medical staff are highly trained and we have a plethora of medical supplies. The reason we don't use the local hospital unless we have no other option is due to the sensetive nature of blue matter.  
38\. So long as you follow the safety rules we do not expect any deaths but, for insurance purposes we ask that you have a last will and testament ready just in case. I know it's morbid but, better safe than sorry. We will compensate your family and funeral expenses if you expire while on any Walter property and/or due to working for Walter Robotics.  
39\. You have every right as a Walter Robotics employee to ask for time off especially for family emergencies,sick days, funerals, weddings, bar mitzvahs,etc. We will not hold these against you. This applies to negotiating your schedule as well. If you wish take time off to observe religious days, holidays,etc we will adjust your schedule. Such as Sunday services, synagogue,etc. To not do so violates your constitutional rights to and from religion.  
40.Here at Walter Robotics you are subjected to the California state laws,the federal laws,and international laws as mandated by the U.N. as well as the rules stated above and below.  
41.As stated in rule 38 you have every right to time off but,we do require notification at least 12 hours in advance unless it's an emergency. Please just notify the administration and scheduling departments so we can get a replacement for your duties. Also give them important information such as where you will be and what you will be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and thank you to the wonderful Bennett's for creating Steam Powered Giraffe! Please if you have any new ideas for new rules please comment below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What substances are forbidden at Walter Manor besides illegal drugs and such? Just because certain things are popular doesn't mean they are ok to do at Walter Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea because of how annoying it is to get rid of glitter and this idea of what whould one of the bots do with slime? Plus I want to create a suggestions and questions box for Walter Workers and the residents of Walter Manor. Well it will also be for comments too. Plus it makes sense for there to be rules for both the physical and digital ask box. This will take the form of another fan fiction similar to this one but, different. I wanted to get back into more writing and this fic allows more flexibility than my other one. I plan on updating that one soon.

Hello Walter Workers,

Due to some incidents with certain types of craft supplies more rules were needed. Please ignore the bots if they suggest anything that is dangerous, stupid, ridiculous,etc. You have the right to say no to any of the bot's shenanigans without the fear of being fired. Just because something is popular doesn't mean you should copy it at Walter Manor! Especially in the labs where blue matter is kept! What is with slime? It may be fun to make it but, its very hard to get out of carpet! Plus Rabbit put some blue matter in some slime and well let's just say we had a reinactment of The Blob movie. Also can someone please I beg of you please watch G.G! Due to G.G.'s babysitter oops! I meant personal mechanic Walter Worker Sarah being gone to visit her family, G.G. has been left unsupervised! She has some how gotten ahold of glitter and playdough and well the other automatons have it stuck in between their joints.It took several hours to get the bots cleaned from it. Hopefully Miss Sarah will return soon and we won't have to worry about G.G's shenanigans for awhile. Don't forget about the Ask Box! If you have a suggestion to make working at Walter Robotics better submit either a note in the physical ask box located next to my office or send a text or email to the official Walter Robotics company email and number. Also if you have a question please ask your fellow Walter Worker or Matter Master or submit your question to the Ask Box. Any comments you have can also be sent into the box. Thank you for your time and cooperation.

Sincerely,  
Peter A. Walter 6th C.E.O. of Walter Robotics

42.For the physical ask box please submit legible writing. If we can't read it we can't grant it! Any paper can be used including construction paper. You may use any type of writing implement be it pencil,pen,marker,crayon,etc. So long as it can be read it doesn't matter.(except glitter glue and glitter!) If we can't read your submission it will be thrown in the recycling bin. If it is made out of glitter Rabbit will set it on fire with her flamethrower and scatter the ashes on the sender.  
43.From now on glitter is not allowed in any of the labs,the robots, offices,etc. Just because we have Roombas doesn't mean you can make frivolous messes in the labs and other sensetive areas. I'm still finding glitter in some paperwork folders!(we know it was you G.G that sent the" Peter 6th is a big nerd!" note in glitter. Your art supplies have been confiscated until you apologize to Peter!)  
44\. Do not give the robots Playdogh! It will get in their joints and fine machinery.(Especially Rabbit and G.G. it will end in disaster!) You may have playdough in your rooms and use it when off duty and away from the labs and offices. This also applies to slime, silly putty,gak, modeling clay,etc. Violators will be on punitive duties for a week after they clean up the bots.  
45\. Silly String is absolutely banned at the Manor! No ands,ifs,or buts! We don't know who gave it to Zero but, it was a week before we got rid of most of it! It was practicaly apocalyptic! Violators will be on punitive duties for the next 2 weeks with recreational activities limited.  
46\. As mentioned in rule 44 slime is not to be given to the bots. It also must never ever come into contact with blue matter ever again! This also includes green matter,red matter, purple matter, and every type of matter! Violators will be on punitive duties for a month after they clean up the mess and devastation. 2nd time Walter Worker offenders will be fired! If it's one of the automatons who did it they will be on punitive duties and have their ice cream taken from them for 2 weeks!  
47\. Any water balloon,squirt gun, etc are forbidden inside the Manor! You may engage in any of the previous mentioned water related activities outside the Manor on your off hours only! No exceptions unless you are putting out a fire or using the previous mentioned items in an approved experiment! Violators will be punished.  
48\. As in rules 42 and 43 with glitter also applies to confetti, streamers, sequins, potpourri, and ticker tape. The only exceptions for streamers is birthday and retirement parties. The only exception for sequins are for off duty apparel and the bot's costumes. Some Walter Workers have allergies to potpourri which is why it's banned.  
49\. With the ask box we will accept and grant reasonable requests and suggestions. Besides the ask box will be posted all the rules dealing with the ask box. Answers to questions will be answered via text,email, pamphlets, and the bulletin boards located on each floor.  
50\. With any text, email,or other electronic message sent to the ask box please note rule 13 and don't send inappropriate images and files with your electronic suggestions, questions, and comments. Use anti-malware, antivirus software, and other internet protection.  
51\. As seen in rule 4 all Walter Workers and staff are allowed to wear causal clothes that are weather appropriate. Matter Madam Lewis brought up that per rule 4 that anyone can wear a bikini while off duty year round.( Well she's not wrong). We only ask that when you are off duty that you are not naked when out of your room,changing rooms, medical bay, and bathrooms. We understand that The Jon will randomly strip naked. He is breaking both this rule and rule 4. Just throw some clothes,a bedsheet,or a towel on him when he randomly strips and get The Spine to take care of the Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter and that you are doing well during this difficult time. Please leave any suggestions for new rules and for the future Walter Robotics ask box down below. Thank you to all who left suggestion in the comments section. I love your comments and will respond to each one. Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing well during this time. I thought it would be fun to post this. Tell me what you think.


End file.
